


Blood Drive

by spring_gloom



Category: The Brotherhood (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_gloom/pseuds/spring_gloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets his guy. Uh, sort of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/gifts).



> Sorry Dan. :(
> 
> (Also, if anyone knows how their room gets messed up in the film, please tell me because I am a pedant and it bothers me.)

“This place is a serious mess,” complained Chris, overturning his flimsy bed. “I can’t even remember what happened.”

Dan was cleaning, trying desperately not to think about how he axed a guy. Because, oh God, he’d axed a guy right in the chest. When he thought of it in those words, it actually seemed kind of badass. But it really wasn't because he was freaking out so hard right now.

“Hey, are you awake? What's up?” Chris waved an arm through Dan's field of vision.

“Oh nothing,” he said, sounding only mildly hysterical. “Just thinking about how there are _real vampires_ and everything is scary and messed up and I may never sleep again.”

“There _were_ vampires,” Chris replied, entirely too casually.

“There could be others. And they could be really pissed that we killed one of them.”

“Nah, I don’t think Devon knew anyone else like him. Maybe he did once, but not anymore.”

Devon, Devon. Even when the guy was dead, Dan felt a pang of jealousy. He was handsome and cool and he so easily took Chris’ attention away. Maybe some freaky magic was involved, but Devon had seemed able to get Chris to do _anything_.

“So were you and him, like, together...?” Dan knew his cheeks must’ve gone red and he could hardly believe that he dared to ask.

“No.”

Chris was always immensely hard to gauge, but he seemed ticked off. Dan knew it was too much to hope that he might’ve liked guys. But he'd heard Devon say something about love, hadn't he?

He laughed nervously. “Yeah, of course not. I mean, that’s gross, right?”

“Why? What’s gross?” Hard brown eyes turned on him.

Oh god. Dan hadn’t meant it like that, had he? He was just trying to imitate what any other perfectly normal college guy would say. Yes, one hundred per cent normal.

“I mean, ‘cause uh...” He changed tack; he’d messed up. “’Cause that guy was some kind of monster! I mean, imagine sleeping with Count Dracula. Actually, don’t.”

Dan took a few seconds to be preoccupied with his own anxiety before realising Chris had an extremely vague look on his face.

“Hey, uh? Sorry I asked,” he backtracked.

Chris’ eyes filled with the light of the living once more. “I don’t mind. Why do you want to know, anyway?” A sceptical look fell upon his companion. “What, you like me or something?”

He’d been sussed. And now he wasn’t saying anything, so it was even more obvious. Smooth.

“Seriously?” asked Chris.

His fellow student’s humiliation grew. Their dorm was about to become the most awkward place on campus if it wasn’t already.

“You should have said something before.”

Well, that response was considerably better than ‘I never want to see you again, you loser.’

“No way,” said Dan, partially regaining his ability to speak like a proper person. “And it’s not like I’ve had a chance, asshole. With you going all weird and hanging out with the Doma Tau Omegas.”

Before Dan could even register the hand on his shoulder and ask what it was doing there, a pair of lips were pressed against his own. In surprise, he pulled back.

“Whoah, what are you doing?”

“You need it spelled out for you?” Chris crossed his arms. Like Dan was being totally unreasonable.

He glowered in response. “I know what you just _physically_ did. I’m not that pathetic. Why? Do you feel sorry for me or something? The dweeby virgin is thankful for your charity, but he politely declines. Thanks but no thanks.”

In response, Chris laughed. It had the effect of muting Dan before he could add to his indignant speech.

“You idiot,” said the blonde easily. “I only did it ‘cause I wanted to.”

“Oh,” said Dan.

“No charity.”

“Oh.”

There was a silence in which much reassessment was done.

“Do you still want to... you know?”

“Yeah.”

Chris’ face became awfully close to Dan’s again but he didn’t lean all the way in. Dan supposed he’d have to close the gap himself so, nervously, he did.

Dan hadn't even got to this stage of the proceedings many times before. There was a girl from high school he made out with a couple of times and a guy who was enthusiastic until he decided to freak out and run off. The guy in question never spoke to him directly again, choosing instead to laugh about him with his idiot friends whenever Dan was within earshot. 

As Dan tasted his roommate’s tongue with his own, he tried to banish all anxieties. Nothing was going to go wrong. He slipped a tentative hand up Chris' shirt and ran his fingers across the hard muscles, hardly daring to believe he could. He was feeling woefully inexperienced, but the amount of time he'd devoted to thinking about this was worth something, surely.

For a moment, panic ran through Dan as the other lips pulled away from his, but he saw Chris was only moving to sit on the edge of the bed. At some point, the mattress had been replaced and the bedspread tossed messily onto it. Dan eagerly followed, hoping that his haste would give Chris no chance to reconsider.

Instead of seizing his mouth again, the blonde man trailed his lips along Dan's neck and jaw in a rather pleasing manner. Dan couldn't help but shiver at the strangely vulnerable feeling as his neck stretched out, exposed. Chris was pushing his teeth against the bottom of Dan's neck; not softly but not painfully either. Dan could feel his own pulse throbbing beneath the surface. His roommate’s tongue seemed to delight in lapping it.

Chris had Dan in a strange grip, fingers around his inner elbow. Dan wanted to touch as much of the body in front of him as humanly possible but all he could do was grasp onto Chris with one arm as he was lightly bitten. The pressure on his inner elbow was becoming more intense, as though Chris didn't realise he was doing it. Short nails were starting to dig in and it was slowly growing too uncomfortable.

The jaws on his neck bit down too hard, causing Dan to yelp. As he abruptly drew back, his arm escaped the vice.

“Sorry.” Chris murmured, looking more distracted than apologetic.

Dan laughed nervously. “Hey, why the fixation on my jugular?”

There was something bestial in those brown eyes that Dan dared to believe was arousal. He could scarcely believe he'd caused it; apparently Chris wasn't lying about really wanting this. Something about it intimidated him, though he couldn’t quite decide why.

“I don’t know, I just want to...”

Chris’ hands were travelling up Dan’s inner thighs, making him feel like a particularly juicy prey. This was getting outside the realm of things he'd done before very quickly. His entire body was gladly responding. He tried to snake both hands up Chris' shirt but found his advances once again blocked by a grip around one arm.

The fingers that held him stroked the tender flesh of his inner elbow.

“Hey, can't I touch?” asked Dan, almost managing to ignore the hair standing up on his arms. And definitely failing to ignore the dexterous hand at his belt.

“Huh?” Chris seemed dazed. His eyes fixed on the flesh of Dan's arm with an expression that sent a chill through its recipient. “Oh yeah, of course.” He softly released the limb from his grip.

Dan's stomach was beginning to fill with a sense of dread. The person in front of him sounded like Chris, but there was an inexplicable glint of hunger in his eyes. They'd killed Devon before the ritual was completed. The guy with his eyes fixated on Dan’s inner elbow had to be the same old Chris, right?

He must be, decided Dan. Nothing was going to screw this up.


End file.
